1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or system for reading out from sensors in the engine compartment of a motor-vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
A large number of sensors, in particular sensors for ascertaining various components and levels, are usually provided in the engine compartment of a motor-vehicle. In particular, sensors for determining the level of liquids, fuel for example, are known. As a rule, the level of the respective liquids is measured. It is also known to carry out a status measurement for several of these liquids. The data obtained from the respective sensors are as a rule passed on via cable lines to central or decentralized computing units.